


Youtube Famous

by bunnybebe247



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), green arr
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Birthday, F/M, High School AU, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybebe247/pseuds/bunnybebe247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Oliver Queen is a famous youtube star followed by 1 million subscribers. After all the talk about his best friend he finally convinces her to be in a video. if only he were able to keep his secrets hidden.</p><p>*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youtube Famous

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first stories I've written so its not all that put together but I want to put it up so I can see my imprivement in later stories. Never the less I hope you enjoy it.

O: Hello people of Youtube, as you know my name is Oliver Queen and today I am here to bring you my monthly Q&A video. However if you want to check out last weeks Vid feel free click the link below...ya know after you watch this one.

I'm sure by now my loyal subscribers have heard me mention a friend of mine quite a few times through my years of Vlogging and I have finally convinced her to come on the show. This woman has been with me since I was a little boy and has gotten me through a lot so I'm proud to have her next to me this week. So without wasting time I'd like to introduce The Amazingly Beautiful Felicity Smaok.

[Applause]

 

F: Hey guys.

O: Now last week I told you guys this would be my first LiveChat so to honor this moment I told you to send in questions with the hashtag OQAnswers. Thanks to my dedicated fans I recived tons of responses some of which are still coming in. I'm hoping you sent some good ones.

F: Oh I have some juicy secrets about Oliver. This is the perfect time to have me here.

[Oliver Laughs]

O: Tommy said that too. And as much as I love you it scares me to have you here.

F: Funny. I actually love the idea even more now. Don't worry Olz I'll be good.

*

O: Now Felicity is logged onto twitter on her laptop so she will be looking for some as well. 

F: Looking at some of these I can see you have a lot of fangirls. Your girlfriend must hate that.

O: I can't help it that I'm beautiful.

F: Could you be anymore modest?

O: For you, of course.

[Felicity rolls her eyes]

F: If you weren't so cute I'd leave

O: If you weren't so cute I'd let you.

F: Queen I don't think your audience appricates you checking out your best friend. 

O: Another time then?

[His eyebrow raising at the question]

F: Ha-ha

O: Fine, We have all night anyway.

T: You guys might want to stop flirting, you have a couple of thousand people watching they'll get the wrong idea.

O: That's Tommy. You guys have seen him on here a few times.

F: First question. "How old are you?" I have no idea who want to answer so I guess we both will. I am 17.

O: And I am 18. Finally legal.

F: Like age has ever stopped you.

O: Nothin' but a number. Next question. "Felicity how is it having two hot friends?"

F: That is not the question?

O: Would I lie to you. You should answer, don't want the public waiting.

F: Fine. Having two hot friends is very nice.

[Tommy and Oliver fistbump]

F: I mean Laurel and Iris are gorgeous.

[Felicity winks at the boys]

T: I just got a very pleasing vision in my head. Just how close are you three?

O: And how close are you willing to be?

F: You are both pigs. 

O: Its you're fault. We're teenage boys of course our first thought is sex.

F: I know better than anyone you think with your crotch not your brain.

O: Yeah well we both know how much you like my-

F: Anyway. This question is for you Oliver. "Can we see your abs?" You ladies love feeding his ego don't you?

[She directs to the camera]

T: Come on Ollie give the ladies what they want.

O: I mean I can't dissappoint the now ladies can I?

T: Lissy pay attention, I think you might like this.

F: Nothing I haven't seen before...And that didn't sound so implicit in my head.

O: [Laughs] As much as I hate to dissappoint you I only lift my shirt for my very sexy girlfriend and she would kill me if I do this. And I would like to stay in a relationship for a bit longer.

F: She is a great girl.

O: That she is.

O: So next question is a really good one. "Do you prefer Felicity as a blonde or brunette?"

I actually love this question and its not the first time its come up. Personally I think Felicity looks beautiful no matter what color her hair is so I don't have a prefrence.

T: Kiss-up

O: Anyway. Lissy kills in anything.

F: Awe. That deserves a kiss.

O: Sure my girlfriend won't mind.

F: I'm sure she can make an exception. I've been told she loves me.

[Felicity leans forward kissing him on the cheek]

F: Okay the next question is actually for the both of us, kind of predictable but I like this story so what the hell. "How did you two meet." Want to take this one?

O: Sure. 

We were 5 at the time. I was actually new to school and more than a little unprepared.When I got there the whole class was coloring apples because I guess that's what you do in September and I didn't have any crayons. I went over to the teacher and she told me to go and ask 'Felicity Smoak'. She pointed over to a tiny brunette with the cutest glasses. I walk over to her and she had this red colored pencil between her lips and was coloring the apple with her red crayon. I said her name, asked if I could borrow a crayon, and the rest is history. We've been friends ever since.

F: He loves that story.

O: Its when I met my girl. Of course I love it.

F: Charming. Next question lover boy.

O: Fine. Next queation is......Favorite Hobby? 

Mine is predictable. As most of you know, I'm big on staying healthy and staying fit so I'm guessing working out can be considered a hobby.

F: For me its computers. I'm not exactly allowed to tell what I like doing with computers because its not exactly legal but, computers. Definitely computers.

O: Tommy is signaling me so I'm gonna assume he wants to pick a question. Go ahead Tommy.

T: This one says Oliver how was your first kiss? Felicity wanna take that one.

F: You are hilarious Tommy, really.

T: You know you guys have shippers out there. You're ship name is Olicity, I think its cute. I also think they would love to hear about your first kiss, give them the juicy deets.

O: Felicity we don't have to-

F: Its fine. Its your Q&A right.

Oliver had his first kiss when he was 11. He was leaving Elementary School for Middle School and some kids were making fun of him because he hadn't had his first kiss yet. He had a female best friend which is me and he hadn't manage to get a kiss. It was hilarious in their minds. Anyway a week before his graduation he walked up to me and kissed me in front of half the school.

O: She slapped me. Hard, but it was worth it. 

F: I was 9 and my mother told me a lot about boys. I didn't want our relationship to change, plus I was shocked.

O: She was pissed too. Didn't talk to me for a whole day.

T: Oliver cried that entire time.

O: I missed her. I don't regret a single tear.

F: I was a wreck. I was so nervous because I thought I was gonna get pregnant. I wasn't completely down on the whole birds and the bees thing yet.

O: Can't say I regret it. For a 9 year old she was a great kisser.

F: I'm sure your group of fangirls love hearing about that. They are gonna hate me.

O: Impossible.

T: You're flirting again.

F: Tommys just lonley. Don't worry you know I love you too.

T: I don't know Smoaky I'm not feeling the love. 

O: Maybe cuz she likes me better.

T: Believe me I know that. I've walked in on that.

F: Moving along. I picked out a question just for you Tommy. And its a good one.

"My name is Alicia and I have to know. Is Tommy single?"

[Tommy smirks]

T: Sadly ladies I'm not. I am proud to say I am indeed taken. Have been for a few months. Its a tradgedy for the female population but I am very happy with this woman.

F: They are adorable together.

T: Hey you could have had me too. You seattled babe.

F: Did I? I'm not sure my boyfriend would want to hear that.

T: Come on Smoaky you know I'm always gonna think your too good for these guys. Boys are trouble.

F: Don't I know it. Just ask the next question, before I have the urge to hug you.

T: [Grins]. "What college are you going to. " That question cannot be answered yet. I will tell you however its not in Starling, all of us agreed to get away from the city but stay connected.

O: And you didn't hear him wrong. Lissy is graduating with us. She's too smart for her class so she's graduating a year early.

T: We love her for her brains. Although her body isn't bad either.

F: Behave Meryln.

T: Or what you'll spank me.

[Felicity rolls eyes; Laughs]

F: Anyway. This question is for me. I have actually gotten a lot of questions like this and I just wanna sqaush the rumour before it gets out of hand.

"Are you and Oliver dating. I saw a picture of you kissing at his birthday."

T: Now this is gonna be good.

O: That was months ago. 

T: Please Ollie don't pretend you don't remember what happened.

O: Never said I didn't. 

F: It was Olivers 18th birthday. He invited a few friends to his family cabin. Since we're obviously 10 again it was decided we play spin the bottle, Oliver forced me to participate and on my first spin it landed on him.

T: They kissed for 3 whole minutes, I thought I was gonna have to pour some h-ly water on them.

F: It was embarassing. I ran out right after because everyone kept staring at us..

O: I followed her, convinced her to come back. We reached an agreement.

[Oliver winks at Felicity]

F: Yup.

O: Anyway, that explains the picture. Nothing major. 

F: And no Oliver didn't cheat, he and Laurel weren't together when it happened. So please save all the name calling for your friends.

O: Agreed. I do not appricate the name calling. Trollers will be blocked.

F: I'm starting to think Tommy is picking these questions on purpose.

T: He might be.

O: Might? There's no dobut about it.

T: He's right. [Looks at Camera] He's totally right.

F: Anyway, since my lovely friend loves telling secrets how about I spread one of yours. How about homecoming, Junior Year.

T: You wouldn't.

F: Of course not. I don't attack unless provoked, so either you back off or I release the hound.

T: You can't take me alive Lissy. Do what you must, teasing you is too much fun.

O: Play nice you two....Wait. When did I become the responsible one.

F: Yea this is definitely getting weird. Let's move on.

T: Next question. 

"Felicity are you dating someone. If not will you go out with me."

T: Look at that Lissy you have an admirer.

F: That's nice but I'm gonna have to aplogize, I do indeed have a boyfriend whom I love very, very much.

O: And he loves her as well. 

[Tommy rolls his eyes]

T: Cut it with the flirting, I'm gonna be sick.

O:Shutup Merlyn. You and your girlfriend are no better.

T: Please, you two practically tongue eachother everytime, you're in a room together. You're U.S.T is super thick.

F: Dirrty

T: I'm not joking. Look at all these questions. I'm not the only who thinks it.

O: Excuse Tommy, he's obviously lost it.

T: They love it when I tease them.

F: We really don't. 

T: In my mind you do. Now on to the next question, Lissy you're up.

F: "Favorite T.V show?"

T: These questions are getting more and more generic.

F: Its hard to find questions that you can't embarass me with.

O: We can embarass you with much less.

F: Which is exactly why generic questions are my friend.

Anyway my favorite show is definitely Doctor Who. I know all the seasons word for word.

T: Oliver made the mistake of purchasing the entire series for her.

F: And I love him more everyday for it.

T: I bet you do. Huh. Look at that. I can tease you with generic questions.

F: Say goodbye to Tommy. He might not be alive in the next few hours.

T: Don't tease em Smoaky. They love me too much to see me go.

F: Oliver ask the question before your best friend goes bye-bye.

O: [Oliver laughs.] This next question is for me.

"Oliver. Tommy always calls Felicity Smoaky or Lissy. Do you have any nicknames for her?"

T: Good question.

O: That is simple. Felicity told me she didn't want me to call her by a nickname.

T: Yeah and tell the audience why you said that Smaoky.

F: Its nothing.

T: Lies

F: Tommy

T: Lissy

F: Strike two Thomas.

T: I was never good with sports.

F: [Felicity sighs]

Fine. I asked Oliver not to call me by a nickname because I love the way he says my name. My real name.

O: Its not as dirrty as it sounds.

F: Its really not.

T: I'm betting its exactly as dirrty as it sounds.

F: And I'm guessing you'll never know that, will you?

T: I'm guessing Oliver already does.

[Felicity leans across the screen; Slaps Tommy]

T: Your boyfriends gonna be jealous when he finds out your hands were all over me.

F: You're girlfriend is gonna be pissed when she finds you in a ditch somewhere.

O: Felicity someone wants to know why you went blonde.

F: I needed a change. Problem is now I look like my mothers twin.

T: Which trust me isn't bad. Her mom is hot.

F: Gross Meryln

T: Its true

O: Very true

[Felicity glares at Oliver. ]

O: Not as hot as you obviously

[Kisses her cheek]

F: That's what I thought.

Now I'm about to leave. Sorry to cut this short but I have to pack.

[Addresses audience] O: She's leaving for a College Interview. Gonna be gone for an entire weekend.

F: I'll be back Monday. You're still picking me up right?

[He nods]

O: You'll be back right, you're still sleeping over?

[Stands up, Grabs bag and Jacket]

F: Yes. Give me an hour and I'll be back. I'm all yours tonight.

[Leans down, Kisses Oliver]

F: I Love You

O: I Love You too

[Felicity Leaves]

T: See what I have to deal with. You two are always so caught up in eachother your top secret relationship is now known by thousnads of people.

O: Shit

T: Don't worry. Most people are simply saying 'I knew it' and 'They are so cute' others are not so nice but I blocked them. I do not appricate anyone talking about Smoaky. She's my baby sister and I am very protective.

O: I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, we wanted to keep it private and she's going to kill me.

T: At least you have tonight. You'll be too busy playing tonsil hockey before she leaves tomorrow. You've been whining for days.

O: I'm gonna miss her. We've never been apart this long.

T: It's three days. Not a lifetime

O: Like you're any better.

[Tommy Smirks]

T: I am happy to admit I'm love sick. 

O: And so am I. 

T: We're lucky.

O: Very lucky.

T: Your fans say its cute. 

[Adresses Audience]

T: Thanks

O: So I guess we can take one more question. Lissy will be back soon and I need to get Tommy out of here. I plan on cooking for her.

T: You want to kill the girl?

O: Funny. I happen to cook amazing Mac n Cheese

T: Yea. Okay.

O: Last question, Tommy.

T: Since I want to leave you guys on a good note and help my friend be a little less dead...

"How did you fall in love with Felicity."

O: [Laughs]. There is not enough time in the world to tell you that. I will say that it didn't happen overnight.

T: They want to know if you'll do a girlfriend tag. They want to see Lissy again.

O: If she doesn't kill me first I'll ask. 

T: He's getting antsy. So I'm gonna let you go.

O: I'll be back next week. I want to thank Felicity and Tommy for coming and I would like to thank all of you. I love you all for the questions and the patience and I'm sorry I'm leaving so early but I promise next week I'll answer more questions. I'll do two more segments to make up for this. 20 questions each, so send all of your questions in and I'll write them down giving the 40 a special shoutout. To be fair I won't take any repeats. Now I must go. Love to all. Goodbye.

T: Goodbye all.

[Tommy Waves; Camera Blackout]


End file.
